Dragon Ball AGT (One Page)
Dragon Ball AGT (One Page) is not to be confused with Dragon Ball AGT. Story Plot Dragon Ball AGT (Meaning "After GT") Is a, fan fiction made by, Fangirl4545, it is also a, Coming-of-An-Age story that takes place after the events of Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy With Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. as the protagonists. Theme Songs Saga 1 - Dragon Ball GT Theme Song Vital Pages *To see a List of Characters in this series, please, click here. *To see a List of Power Levels in this series, click here. *To see a list of commonly asked questions about Dragon Ball AGT, visit this link. *To see the Dragon Ball AGT Timeline, please visit the link 'Sagas' 'The Goburin-hai Saga' Chapter List: 1. Prologue 2. Mesakio! A Fellow Martial Artist! Movies A list of Movies could be seen below. List of Movies: 1. Dragon Ball AGT: Project Jey Video Games A list of video games can be seen below. List of Video Games: 1. Dragon Ball AGT: Raging Tenkaichi 2. Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC Gallery 604px-Goku_jr_ssj2.png|The Transformation of Goku Jr.|link=http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FireblazePony/Now_taking_request 250pv-Agt.jpg|AGT's Former Logo. The Goburin-hai Saga The Goburin-hai Saga is the first Saga in Dragon Ball AGT. The Saga mainly introduces new characters such as, Goku Jr., and Vegeta Jr, the leaders of the New Z Fighters. The two young fighters hone their fighting skills together as they face an unknown race of enemies from Planet Válto Prásini. List of Characters To see a List of Characters in The Training Saga, please, click here. List of Power Levels To see a List of Power Levels in the Training Saga, click here. Specials There is one Special for The Training Saga: Dragon Ball AGT: Project Jey. Complete Dialogue I saw a film. Then, I had an idea. I made the idea come true on a hot June day and here I am today. ~Fangirl4545 'Prologue' Vegeta Jr.: Hey dork! Wake up! Goku Jr.: Huh?! Oh, Vegeta, it’s only you! Vegeta Jr.: What were you doing anyways? That didn’t look like sleeping to me. Goku Jr.: I dunno… I guess I was training. Vegeta Jr.: Hmph. Training in your mind doesn’t change the fact that I could beat you in an actual fight— Pan: Goku Jr! Come in, dinner is ready! Oh, Vegeta! I didn’t know you were here, too! Come in and have dinner with us! Vegeta Jr.: I—uh—I rather not. Goku Jr.: Oh come on, Vegeta! Pretty please?! It’ll be fun! Pan: Yeah, come on Vegeta! I’m serving miso soup! Vegeta Jr.: Grr… Alright, fine! Goku Jr.: That was great! Hey Vegeta, Puck told me about a new student joining his class. Have you heard about it? Vegeta Jr.: No, didn’t hear a thing about it. Goku Jr.: I hope we can be good friends with him! He must be scared since he’s in a new school! Let’s be his friend, Vegeta! Vegeta Jr.: Hopefully this new kid has nothing against naïve idiots… Goku Jr.: Huh? What was that Vegeta? I didn’t hear you. Vegeta Jr.: Nothing. 'Mesakio! A Fellow Martial Artist!' Puck: Goku, the new kid I heard about is awesome! He’s into fighting just like you! Goku Jr.: He is? What’s his name, Puck? Puck: Mesakio. Hey Goku, I have an idea! How about after school me, you, and Mesakio hang out at my place for a bit to play some video games. Let’s do it, Goku! Goku Jr.: Uh, I dunno Puck. I have to ask Grandma about it first and see if it’s okay with her. Puck: It’ll be great, Goku! I’m gonna look for Mesakio right now! Goku Jr.: Vegeta… what’s wrong? Vegeta Jr.: D-did you see that new kid, Mesakio?! One of his imbecile friends challenged him to a fight, and Mesakio threw him out of the school and into the sky! Goku Jr.: Wow! That’s so cool, Vegeta! Do you think he can train me to do that?! Vegeta Jr.: Argh! You’re missing the point, nitwit! He shouldn’t be better than me! I bet he can’t even go blond like me! Maybe I should train more. Goku Jr.: Actually, I think I might see him today. Puck invited me and Mesakio to go to his house to play video games. I think I’ll ask him to a fight! Vegeta Jr.: Hold up, don’t go fighting him without me! I want to be the one to beat him! Goku Jr.: Hehehe…. Not if I get him first! Vegeta Jr.: Why you little… Goku Jr.: Sorry Vegeta! I’ll tell you all about Mesakio tomorrow! Trivia *The Goburin-hai Saga was originally called The Training Saga. It was changed and entirely rewritten because of lack of story structure. Category:DragonBall AGT Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate timeline